


Should’ve Said No

by mrogers67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating Dean Winchester, F/M, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrogers67/pseuds/mrogers67
Summary: Imagine Dean cheats on you, and you start to go off the rails as a way of dealing with it. (Dean x Reader (Female)
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reader fic so go easy on me. I hope this makes lock down a little easier. Any tips or requests, shout them out!

You paced the library, your eyes kept flickering to your phone waiting for it to light up with a text or call alert, but nothing came through. Sam had got back from the hunt that he and Dean were on hours ago, yet you were still waiting on the older Winchester to walk through the bunker doors. You gnawed on your bottom lip and slumped into the chair, flipping your phone between your fingers as you stewed. This isn’t the first time he had wandered off after a hunt without his brother. He always came back at early hours in the morning, when you were sleeping, then played it off that he had been home the whole night. You have had enough. You had suspicions of what was happening but deep down you were denying it to yourself, but this was was Dean. He was a famous womaniser before he got with you. Sam passed the library and frowned when he saw you slouched in the chair dread and he made his way over, sitting opposite you, gently tracing circles on your wrist, 

“Dean still not back (Y/N)?”

You shook your head and thought for a moment. Maybe things would be a lot easier if you had picked the younger Winchester in front of you. Before you knew it you were walking to the bunker garage, pulling the keys to your beat up Dodge. You heard Sam following after you quietly.  
“(Y/N) what are you doing??”

You sighed when Sam slid into the truck next to you. You rolled your eyes and inserted your Led Zeppelin cassette tape, pulling out of the garage and onto the highway. 

“Dean has been lying and avoiding me for weeks Sam… I am not going to sit around anymore and pretend this isn’t happening”.

Sam watched you for a moment and before he could stop himself, he grabbed your hand in comfort, stroking your fingers. You bit your lip and smiled slightly, squeezing back, your gaze locking with Sam’s a little too long before you blushed and pulled away subtly. 

“Did Dean say anything to you when you got to the bunker??”

Sam shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“He just said he was going to the bar to have a drink to celebrate the hunt. I just wanted to unwind at the bunker”.  
You hummed despondently, taking your bottom lip in between your teeth again. You pulled into the car park of the bar. You scanned the car park and found the Impala, and your heart started to beat faster in your chest. You glance at Sam and you both leave the Dodge and head into the bar. It took you a few minutes to locate Dean in the bustling bar but when you did, your heart shattered. You were frozen, your (e/c) eyes glued to Dean’s form, which was pulling a beautiful blonde in by the waist, their lips fusing together. You turned to Sam, your (e/c) eyes going blurry with tears. Sam’s eyes were burning with fury and his fists were clenched, the skin over his knuckles white as it stretched. Before you could reach out and stop him, he was pushing his way through the throng of people, ripping Dean away from the startled blonde. You shouted out to Sam, begging him to stop but it was too late, his fist connected with Deans’ face and you heard the crack from the other side of the bar. Sam didn’t have to push his way through the crowd this time, they parted for him like the Red Sea. He got to you and grabbed your hand, pulling you out the bar. In a moment of weakness, you glanced back at Dean, the tears cascading down your face now and your heart fractured further at the broken, shocked look on his face. As you got through the double doors, you could hear the agonised shout of Dean following you,  
“Y/N!! Please stop! I’m sorry!”

You clambered into the truck and Sam gracefully leapt into the drivers side for her, pulling off and leaving Dean in the dust, wrapping his arm around you as you sobbed into Sam’s muscular chest. When your sobs quietened, you slipped into a restless sleep as Sam drove you home to the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying this so far!! Remember be kind but constructive!

When you woke up you were curled up on a bed, with someone stroking your hair, you flinched away but relaxed when your watery (e/c) eyes settled on Sam.

“Oh… it’s just you… have… have you h-heard from… D… him”.

Sam’s expression turned dark and he shook his head, 

“I don’t think he’s stupid enough to come back here yet…”.

You nodded and sat up, pulling your (h/l), (h/c) hair into a braid. You were about to turn to Sam when a glimpse of a picture of you, Dean and Sam were all beaming at the camera and tears slid down your face again. You pulled away from Sam’s gentle grasp and stumbled your way to yours and Dean’s room, locking the door and shakily grabbing your duffel bag. You stuffed clothes in your bag blindly, along with a few personal possessions. Just as you were about to unlock the door you heard someone hammering on the door, and the voice that echoed through the door was devastated.

“(Y/N) please open the door… it was a mistake okay? She didn’t mean anything! Just… let me in!”

Your voice trembled as you threw the door open, anger overriding any upset you where feeling in that moment, 

“A MISTAKE?! You have got to KIDDING ME…”, 

She swung around and threw their picture frames at him, 

“You know what the mistake was Dean?! Even though my gut told me, I fought against it, my gut told me I’m picking the wrong brother… I now believe that to be true!” 

Dean stumbled back against the bunker wall and hurt was prominent in his eyes. Your (e/c) eyes avoided his green ones as you stalked past Dean and made your way to the door. Sam watched you leave with Sam watched you leave with downcast and regretful eyes, and the tears flowed even more as you left the boys that had given you family.


	3. Chapter 3

You stumbled out of the kitchen in your mini studio, clutching a bottle of whisky and gulping it down, and you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror attached to the wardrobe. You grimaced as you pulled the stitches in your side and pulled at your messy (h/c) bun on top of your head, covering the steri-strips at your temple. You sighed and burped, giggling drunkenly to yourself. You were a mess. The whisky and the wounds from hunts were the only thing that managed the pain in your heart.. After rummaging through the kitchen to see if you had more, you stumbled out of your apartment to the local liquor store. You manage to get out of your front door, you see a car you never thought you would see again and it made you stop in your tracks. Your mind went blank. Then your blood boiled with rage that had been building up since you left the bunker six months ago. The image of Dean kissing that chick came to you and you saw red. You staggered back to your door and picked up the crowbar that was by the wall. As you made your way over to the Impala, you felt a twinge of guilt for what you were about to do, but then the image of Dean with the beach blonde tramp came to mind. She swung the crow bar through the rear window, shouting profanities about Dean. You scratched the paint work on the drivers side of the car and smashed in the rest of the windows. You didn’t hear the shouting of your name until someone ripped the crowbar from your hands. You turn and your (e/c) eyes meet green and brown ones. You’re shaking with anger as you focus on Dean with a wild look on his face, and you think for the first time in Deans life, your anger beat his. Dean glared, clutching the crowbar till his knuckles turned white. You felt Sam on his toes, prepared to jump in between you too if it got too heated. You try to walk away but Dean grabbed your wrist tightly in his fist and he tried to pull you back, but you cried out and yanked your wrist out of his grasp and you clutched your side, blood seeping through the tattered tee. Through gritted teeth you spat out,

“You have no right to touch me… you can go to hell Dean”. 

Deans eyes narrowed in on your wound and he reached out to check it, then dropped his hands at the fragile stare you gave him. He stuttered out his words and looked so guilty when he looked you in your (e/c) eyes,

“You… have no idea how sorry I am and how much I regret what happened … I …”

You shook your head and started to walk away, the mission to get more whiskey long forgotten, this conversation being too much for you. You started to tear up and you bit your lip till you bled, to help you keep your emotions in check. You could tell that Dean did genuinely feel guilty for what he did. He had bags under his eyes and he looked withdrawn. You shook your head to shake off the feelings of sympathy claw up your throat as Sam and Dean followed you into your studio and heard them suck in a breath, it was a wreck. You mutter our bitterly, 

“Make yourself at home…”

Then you walked into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and brought it back through, silently gritting your teeth in pain when you cleaned out and re-stitched the wound on your side. Your voice was monotonous when you spoke next, just to distract herself from the pain, 

“So… what are you guys doing out here…”

Sam’s voice was scratchy with restrained emotion as he takes in your ragged, beaten body and your lifeless eyes and his heart cracks a little. Before he can stop himself, he kneels down beside you and he helps you finish the stitch, ignoring Dean’s jealous eyes in the back of his head.  
“We… we’re on a hunt… demons…”.

You look down at Sam with that revelation and you bite your lip. 

“They’re still here?”

Sam frowned and glanced at Dean and then back at you, 

“(Y/N) what do you mean, they’re still here?”

You pulled at your bottom lip and you murmur, 

“I thought I had got them all… but then more appeared. It’s like they’ve been congregating here in the last six months. The last time I confronted them … well you can see what happened…” 

You flushed with embarrassment. Normally you were more careful. But everything that happened with Dean, you lost the ability to protect yourself and you became more reckless. You were about to tell Sam what you know but Dean cut you off, 

“You seriously need to stop being so reckless!”

You scoffed and glared at Dean, pointing your finger in his face,

“Oh NOW you care about my wellbeing and how I’m doing… you didn’t have that consideration when you had your tongue down someone else’s throat!”

Sam stood and silently left the studio and waited outside. He knew you couldn’t hash this out with Dean if he was in the room. When Sam left, Dean balled his fists and snapped, 

“I’ve apologised so many times! I seriously regret what I did and I would take what happened back in a HEARTBEAT!! I lost my heart when you left! You walked out with it! What else do you want me to say?!”

“You should’ve said NO!! You should’ve come home… I should’ve been there in the back of your mind but for the last six months I’ve been asking myself why?!”

Dean teared up at the pain and trauma in your voice, because he caused it. He fell to his knees at your feet and was begging for forgiveness,

“It was a moment of weakness… it meant nothing”

“You should’ve said no, and then you would still have me…”.

You pull away from Dean and curl up on your grubby desk chair, wrapping your arms tightly around yourself to protect yourself, ignoring Dean as he shuffled over to perch in front of you.

“Dean… do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same??”

Dean bit his lip and whispered, pleading in his eyes, 

“The past is the past… I just need one chance…”.

You look into his eyes with your terrified (e/c) ones and you whispers, 

“Was it worth it… was she worth this?”

Deans voice broke and for the first time in the entire time you knew Dean, you saw him sob with all the pain of your loss. Instinct took over your body as you sunk to your knees in front of Dean and you pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his hair, you’re heart breaking over and over again. You sob into each other’s shoulders and even though it’s painful, being in Dean’s arms, you can felt yourself starting to finally heal. You pull away when you both stopped crying and settled. You whisper, just needing Dean to understand, 

“This doesn’t mean we’re forgiving and forgetting by a long shot Dean.. you have serious work to do before I can trust you again… and you need to respect any boundaries … understand??”

Dean nodded frantically and squeezed your hands,

“I promise… I swear on my life that I will do everything in my power to gain your trust and deserve your love again…”. 

You nodded and felt Sam’s gaze and you stood up, a light flush rising in your cheeks. Dean cleared just throat and stood as well, looking at Sam. The brothers silently communicated for a moment and Sam understood. Dean also understood from that communication that if he ever hurt you again, Sam would kill him. But aloud Sam said,

“Shall we finish this hunt and then get back to the bunker?” 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist tightly, sighing when you feel him hug you tightly back. You whispered a ‘thank you’ and then the three of you started talking about the hunt. You started to feel your family gel back together and move on to a happier future.


End file.
